memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarissa
Sarissa, originally called Tu'Pari, was a female Vulcan who lived on ancient Vulcan before the events of the Sundering. Biography Exodus Born as Tu'Pari, she was the elder daughter of Sovar and T'Liri who lived at a medical research facility that was located near Vulcan's Forge. Her younger brother was Kovar and she was betrothed to an agemate of hers when she was growing up who was called Sivanon. At the time, her mother was the medical administrator of the facility they were stationed at whilst her father was in charge of security. She heard from her mother about news from ShiKahr about representatives of the Vulcan Space Initiative passing by their facility with one of the travelers being Surak himself. Though her father believed the philosopher to be a dangerous radical, her mother wanted to meet him and even change her as well as her children names to S-names in honor of him. However, Sovar convinced her that there was plenty of time for that when they grew up. After passing her kahs-wan, there was noted activity around the facility which her father attempted to investigate but he never returned. The base was later attacked by raiders from the Te-Vikram Brotherhood who murdered all the inhabitants of the facility which included Tu'Pari's mother T'Liri as well as her betrothed, Sivanon. Tu'Pari herself was willing to kill herself rather then be kidnapped and made into a wife for one of the Te-Vikram but she remembered that her younger brother Kovar had not passed his kahs-wan yet and thus she hid the two of them from the raiders. Three nights later, she saw a number of individuals entering the ruined base and attacked one of them but she was left unconscious by a nerve pinch. When she awakened, she learnt that the intruders were not raiders but the representatives of the Vulcan Space Initiative which consisted of the engineer Karatek as well as Surak along with the philosopher's two disciples; Varen and Skamandros. She explained to them the events of the station and was deeply admired by Surak as well as his teachings of logic. She explained to them that whilst they had relatives in ShanaiKahr, it would have been illogical to be taken there whilst the group were on their quest to Mount Seleya. After gathering their hearthstones, she traveled with her brother alongside Karatek and Surak. Journeying first to Hot Springs, it was there that Karatek revealed that he would adopt both Tu'Pari and Kovar into his House. Before this happened, she first discarded her old name and chose her new one which was Sarissa. She also said that once Kovar passed his kahs-wan, he would do the same and became the adopted son of Karatek. Continuing their pilgrimage to Seleya, she and her comrades encountered a spring where they were ambushed by members of the te-Vikram. Surak attempted to negotiate with the leading priest but the male Vulcan simply pulled out his blade and tried to murder Surak. Before his blade pierced Surak, the philosopher's disciple Varen jumped in its path and received a fatal injury. The te-Vikram were later killed by Karatek who used his concealed blaster to kill them, much to Surak's disapproval. Sarissa attempted to quench the thirst of the dying Varen who had feelings for her and died at the spring. A hearthstone was placed where his body was whilst his katra was taken by Surak for interment in the Hall of Ancient Thought at Seleya. After arriving at the mountain, she scaled the thousand steps into the temple itself where she made the Adepts of Seleya and the Adepts of Gol. Karatek attempted to shield her from the priestess of the Unbonded who were a group of young Healer's in training and often inducted young unbonded girls without family into their ranks. Once their mission was over, she accompanied her father back to ShiKahr where she was to meet her adoptive mother, T'Vysse as well as her two adoptive brothers. She was later present during her younger brother's kahs-wan and was deeply worried about his safety when his class did not return to their home. However, Kovar returned though with only a few number of students as the majority were attacked by te-Vikram raiders. Returning home, he told them of him being hunted by a te-Vikram and how he attempted to wage peace but failed against the warrior. Though worried that he had killed the te-Vikram, he revealed that he had knocked the warrior out and untied him allowing Kovar to escape. She attempted to console him for what he perceived as his failure and learnt that he had taken an S-name; Solor. Twenty years later, she was present at the Vulcan Space Institute with her family on the eve of their journey through space as Vulcan-in-Exile. During that time, the Institute was attacked by the te-Vikram but they were caught in an event greater assault on the Vulcan Space Initiative that saw the destruction of Vulcan Station. Rushing onto the shuttles, she was separated from her eldest adopted brother who was left behind on Vulcan with his family. Thus, began the exodus from Vulcan to find a world of their own that they could call their home. ( }}) Exiles On the Great Ships, Sarissa served her family onboard the starship Shavokh when an incident occurred over a te-Vikram's bonding with his chosen mate. It was there she met her younger brother Solors foe, N'Keth who had tried to adopt Solor into his family during his kahs-wan. At first, he suggested that she be bonded to his agemate; a suggestion that she took offense to and resulted in her leaving the hangar. After this chain of events, she was later assigned as a communication officer and during her shift she learnt that the mining crew of another ship had been captured by an alien race called the Providers and were using them as gladiators in their battles. She was prevented from revealing the fact that the ship that dispatched the crew was willing to abandon them but she informed her adoptive father Karatek of the fact. As the journey for a new home world continued, Sarissa performed her duties as a member of the family and cared for her newborn younger sister T'Alaro. Her younger brother Solor was also bonded and married the Healer T'Orlyn after a long as well as argumentative engagement. Her time among the crew of the Shavokh led to her becoming closely associated amongst the engineers and the Technocrats that were on the ship. At was at this point that she sparked a relationship with engineer Serevan even though previously she vowed never to be bonded to another male after the death of her betrothed on Vulcan long ago. she eventually learnt that a number of te-Vikram and Technocrats sought to commandeer the ship and take it to the last inhabited world they saw called Ankaa in order to colonize it due to the failure in finding an appropriate home world. The planet had been discarded due to the presence of a pre-industrial civilization and the fact that colonization meant that they would exterminate the natives through one means or another. She somewhat regretted severing her ties to the Technocrats and not learning of their plans. Together, they worked to stop the mutiny but this came at the deaths of her older brother Lovar and Commissioner T'Partha. She grew increasingly involved with Serevan and maintained an unofficial link to the Technocrats in order to watch over their actions. Her adoptive father also began to approve of her relationship to the ships engineer with talks of a bonding between the two which filled her with happiness. In the time that followed, a rapid spread of Lunglock fever brought about many more deaths amongst the crew of the Shavokh which included the death of T'Alaro. However, when hope was almost lost, the fleet of Vulcan-in-Exile managed to find an uninhabited pair of worlds that were suited to their needs. Immediately, they orbited the planet and began initial surveys in order to colonise it. Whilst her brother Solor was dispatched to the Minshara class planet, Sarissa along with her mate Serevan surveyed the Quaris class world. Her expedition suffered numerous losses from the harsh environment whilst a number of the survivors were exposed to Zenite fumes leading to a mutiny on the shuttle. Several more deaths occurred as a result but ultimately, Sarissa managed to return to the Shavokh whilst her mate dealt with the deranged mutineers. She later gave a report to the Exile Council of their findings of the desolate Quaris class planet. Three years later, Sarissa later joined her adoptive father Karatek when he agreed to go with the crew of the Shavokh to form an outpost on the harsher world called Remus in order to mine it for resources. They remained there for six months where they formed a settlement and planned to settle on their new home world of Romulus but were betrayed by Solors rival Avarak. The leader of the Technocrats turned Karatek's people into veritable slaves and forced them to mine resources for him in exchange for resources. Thus, they remained trapped in the outpost in between the fiery and cold regions of the planet. ( }}) Epiphany Appearances *Vulcan's Soul Category:Vulcans